brookclansagafandomcom-20200214-history
Cinderfall
“One day those paws will be coated in the blood from pointless battles that Chestnutstar will force them into. Stupid rogue cats.” - Cinderfall about PineClan in The Sun Path Cinderfall is a lithe, limber, thickly-furred, bushy-tailed, fluffy, bold gray tabby-and-white she-cat with dark, defined tabby stripes, a white tail-tip, and dark, ivy-green eyes. She is the forbidden daughter of Stormfront and Featherstar, and the sister of Thornstripe. She is the deputy of BrookClan. She mothered Thunderkit, Crowkit, Fluffykit, Cypresskit and Flintkit with Crowstar. She is a more common reoccurring character. In The Books The Dark Hope Cinderkit is born alongside her brother Thornkit to Featherstar and Stormfront. Featherstar loses her last life during the kitting, leaving them without a mother and crowning Brooklight the new leader. Stormfront says that as Featherstar was dying, she named the she-kit Cinderkit. When Ravenwing asks what the tom will be named, Stormfront says he'll do the honour and names him Thornkit. Ravenwing protests that he shouldn't name another cat's kits, but he reveals that he is in fact their father. Brooklight announces the death of Featherstar at the next clan meeting, as well as mentioning the birth of Cinderkit and Thornkit. Brookstar mentions Stormfront being Cinderkit's father when he can't find him in the crowd. After the birth of Duskkit, Brookstar glances towards Jadeclaw's nest where Cinderkit and Thornkit are huddled with Poppykit and Rosekit. Rockkit leads the other kits out of the nursery, including Thornkit and Cinderkit who trail the small pack. Brookstar notes that Cinderkit has rich, dark green eyes. She stumbles along after her brother while Mossykit shows them around the camp. Later, Cinderkit watches her brother play-fight with Duskkit from where she's perched in the nest, eyes wide and curious. Thornkit and Cinderkit become apprentices, named Thornpaw and Cinderpaw respectively. Cinderpaw is taken in by Brookstar as his new apprentice. Cinderpaw feels rather honoured that her mentor is the leader of the clan. Cinderpaw watches Brookstar stalk up behind a rock during training, her eyes bright and tail wriggling. It's also mentioned that she'd lightened up since being named, and had also taken a liking to Brookstar. After Brookstar shows Cinderpaw the move, she chirps that she'd like to give it a try. Brookstar jokes lightly that she's the apprentice, of course she could try. Cinderpaw scampers back to where Brookstar had started his stalk, before starting her own stalk. Brookstar gives her criticisms while she's stalking, such as keeping her back arched and tail straight. She yowls and pounces on the rock, which Brookstar cautioning her not to yowl as it would alert her opponent. After his critiques, Cinderpaw chirps, asking if she did good. Brookstar says she did, and as long as she remembered his pointers she'd ace the move within a half-moon. She mewls her thanks, excited. When Brookstar beckons her along to try hunting real fresh-kill, Cinderpaw nervously asks if she can practice on the rock first. He reassures her that she'll do great, noting that she did amazing yesterday. He reminds her to just remember the simple steps and it'd be a breeze. He instructs her to use her nose to find the prey, then before she can take off he cautions her to walk, not run, as running would alert the prey. Cinderpaw stalks and pounces a squirrel, finishing it off with a quick blow. She squeals excitedly, having caught her first real fresh-kill. Before she can pick up her kill, however, Brookstar instructs her to wait and cautiously approaches the squirrel. He comments that squirrels don't have really thick blood, nor do they have glassy eyes. Cinderpaw asks if the squirrel is sick, to which Brookstar states it might be. They decide to bury the squirrel, though Brookstar congratulates her on the amazing catch. With a wriggling hind and more excitement bubbling in her than ever, Cinderpaw heads off to a different section of the forest with Brookstar. While Cinderpaw is stalking, Brookstar tells her to stop wriggling so much or she'll wake up the whole forest. Cinderpaw stalks another squirrel, though it looks much healthier. She pounces squarely on the squirrel and finishes it off quickly and cleanly, successfully making her second catch. She picks up her kill, prideful. Brookstar says she's an amazing hunter, and although Cinderpaw is slightly embarrassed, she grins at his compliment. Brookstar challenges her to see how much more she could catch before sun-high, and she eagerly accepts his challenge with ambition burning in her eyes. She bounces away into the shrubbery, Brookstar calling after her that she'll scare the prey away bouncing like that. Brookstar mentions that ever since he'd taken Cinderpaw on as his apprentice, he'd been visiting Ravenwing and his son Duskkit less and less. While Brookstar watches the nursery kits tussling, Cinderpaw bounces over to him excitedly. She asks whether they're going to hunt or battle train, to which Brookstar replies they'd hunt and battle-train if she did amazing as she had the day before. Cinderpaw exclaims that she'll do even better, with Brookstar noting that she loved being challenged. While the kits are distracted play-fighting, Cinderpaw starts stalking silently towards them. She meows loudly once she's close to them, sending them squealing and scrambling away. She purrs in amusement, Duskkit saying they'd someday get her back for that. Cinderpaw goes off after Brookstar to do some hunting. When they exit the camp, Cinderpaw asks her mentor if they'll have more luck than the hunting patrol. Brookstar says there's a chance, with Cinderpaw giving an eager nod in reply and trotting off ahead of him, her head raised high and ears as well. While going to see Fawnheart, Brookstar makes note of seeing Cinderpaw with Thornpaw, Snowpaw and Rockpaw, all four chattering eagerly and sharing fresh-kill. Cinderpaw returns from hunting with Brookstar with an average-sized squirrel in her jaws. She stops alongside Brookstar and amusedly watches Duskpaw try to fend off Bramblekit, the two having a sort of tug-of-war. Cinderpaw places her squirrel atop of Duskpaw's on the fresh-kill pile afterwards. Brookstar suggests that maybe Cinderpaw is ready for her final assignment, to which she bounces around in excitement at the idea. She asks him if he's being serious, and he gives her a lick on the head, stating that of course he's serious. Cinderpaw purrs so loudly she hardly hears him speak, bubbling with excitement. When they head out of the camp, Cinderpaw exclaims that she'd like to do battle-training as she's already an excellent hunter. Brookstar tells her not to get too boastful, and she huffs at this. They return to camp afterwards walking side-by-side, Brookstar noting that Cinderpaw seeming to have endless energy. Brookstar decides to go hunting with Cinderpaw one last time before she's named. The Sun Path Cinderpaw is ushered by Brookstar's tail to stand behind him. Cinderpaw goes out hunting with Brookstar later on, after he's settled Scorch and Hazel into the medicine cats' den. The two have a race out of the camp, Brookstar noting that Cinderpaw always seemed to have a way to make things more lively. The next day, she goes out to do her final exam with Brookstar. Fawnheart and Thornpaw meet up with her halfway through her exam, and the two littermates complete their final assessments together. Cinderpaw and Thornpaw roar ahead of their mentors on the way back to camp afterwards. Cinderpaw is named a warrior Cinderfall, alongside her littermate who is named Thornstripe. Brookstar reminds them of their vigil that night, with Cinderfall teasing Brookstar that he'll forget to come and get them when it's over. Later that same day, Cinderfall is named the new deputy after the previous deputy Fawnheart retired. She hesitantly goes up highrocks, absolutely bewildered by his choice. She exclaims that there are so many other options, and that she hadn't even been a warrior for a day, nor had she mentored an apprentice. After Brookstar tells her to think about which kit she'd like to mentor, Goldenkit or Ivykit, she chuckles and tells him she will. It's mentioned that Brookstar sent Cinderfall off to get organized in the deputy's den. Cinderfall chooses to take on Goldenpaw as her apprentice, which Brookstar comments is a wise decision. Brookstar comments that like Lichenfall and Hazelleaf were into their warrior life, Cinderfall was settling into her deputy duties well. Cinderfall tells Brookstar that Lichenfall gave her pointers as to where Chestnutheart and his group of cats could be located, and that she was organizing a patrol to go there. She was to be on the patrol as well as Brookstar, Lichenfall, Hazelleaf and Beeflight. While checking a scent marker along the border, Cinderfall recoils and tells Brookstar that there's rogue scent on their scent markers. She re-scents the final marker when Beeflight catches wind of the other patrol of cats. When Crowfang rolls his eyes at Beeflight's insult, Cinderfall hisses that he means it. Once the PineClan cats leave, Cinderfall comments that Chestnutheart would likely throw the rogues into pointless battles and cover their paws in blood. She mutters about how stupid rogue cats are. Brookstar begins to notice that Cinderfall has begun slinking away on her own after giving out orders and is wanting to always be on the northern border patrol. Cinderfall proudly tells Brookstar that Goldenpaw has finished his final exam and is ready to be named. After seeing his reaction, she quietly apologies about Fawnheart's passing. She respectfully bows her head and backs away afterwards, before lifting her head, swinging around and whisking away. When she tackles Crowfang off of Brookstar, he doesn't fight back and instead calls her a cute thing, asking her if she's trying to be the hero. This instantly infuriates her, baring her fangs and telling him she'd tear his eyes right out of their sockets. A Dangerous Omen Brookstar mentions that Cinderfall had been feeling ill, and she'd instructed her to go and see Berryclaw. But he realizes that she likely hadn't done so. Brookstar worries when Cinderfall begins excusing herself from more and more patrols, as well as disappearing without a trace more often. When Brookstar approaches Cinderfall, she tells him that she was just about to go looking for him. Brookstar worries about Cinderfall and expresses that to her, when she tells him that she's expecting kits and wants to step down from her deputy position. This comes as a great shock to Brookstar, but accepting her wishes, he agrees and plans to have his next deputy decided by sunset. She gives him a lick on the shoulder and apologizes if she's let him down, while Brookstar tells her he understands and not to worry about it. Cinderfall sits beside Brookstar on highrocks, before going down to join the crowd of cats as she is retired from the deputy position. She ends up sitting at the back of the crowd. Cinderfall asks Brookstar if they can go hunting together for old times sake, to which Brookstar agrees. Though when Brookstar presses about her wanting more than just to hunt, she explains that she feels awful and like she's completely let him down. She says that she wanted to apologize and make things up to him. After reassuring her that she hadn't let him down, the two bump heads before finally going to do some actual hunting. When they find Dapple and Flint, Brookstar tells Cinderfall not to worry about letting them into the camp, as they'd outnumber the two vastly if they tried to do anything. Brookstar also comments that Dapple was lucky he was there, otherwise Cinderfall might've torn them apart. While talking with Stormfront, Brookstar tells him about Cinderfall and her current status as a queen and former deputy. Later on, Cinderfall can be seen laying in her nest with Brookstar noting that she looked full-term already. She then tells Brookstar and Ravenwing to be quiet as to not wake the sleeping Robinclaw. Cinderfall refuses to lay down when her kits start to come, irritating Berryclaw at her lack of cooperation. Eventually Brookstar coaxes her into laying down, and gives her a stick to bite down on. She bites down on the stick through the worst of the pain, though it splintered in her grasp. With help from Berryclaw and Brookstar, she delivers five kits. Crowkit, Thunderkit, Fluffykit, Cypresskit and Flintkit. The next morning Cinderfall's frantic yowls awaken the clan, with the new mother frantic as her day-old kits had gone missing. She joins Ravenwing, Brookstar, Snowdrift, Stormcloud and Jadeclaw on the western border patrol, and the patrol sets out. They find the five kits slaughtered on border they shared with PineClan, with Cinderfall frantically calling her kits names and shoving them with her nose. She begins to sob as she realizes they're with StarClan now, which quickly escalate into loud, remorseful cries. Crowfang approaches Cinderfall, and she yells at him for what he put her through and for his filthy clan murdering her sweet, innocent kits. She continues to cry as she yells, with Crowfang being revealed as the father of her kits. Cinderfall offers Crowfang to join their clan when he grows remorseful for his lost kits, but he refuses and goes rogue once again. Cinderfall asks Brookstar what her punishment for her betrayal to her clan will be, and he insists that he won't punish her as he believes that StarClan had already done that for him. They return to camp, Cinderfall carrying the limp body of Crowkit to be buried. Ravenwing mentions what PineClan did to Cinderfall's kits when worrying about what will happen to hers. Brookstar briefly mentions Featherstar and Stormfront, and how Cinderfall and Thornstripe were their forbidden kits. Cinderfall is alongside Jadeclaw while seeing what's going on in the medicine cats' den, but it's noted that she doesn't want to be there or get involved. Cinderfall is later noted as striding away from the grief-stricken cats and going off to sit alone. When Brookstar asks how she's holding up, she responds with horribly. She sighs at being reminded of their battle plan against PineClan, which Brookstar insists is necessary for a bright future. She eventually agrees and states that ever since she was an apprentice she promised to follow him until the bitter end. She is slightly taken back when Brookstar blurts that he'd like to have her as his deputy again, to which Cinderfall argues that he already has Owlfoot for that. When she falls silent, Brookstar leaves her alone. Cinderfall whispers to Brookstar, right before the battle, that if she made it out alive she would love to stand beside him as his deputy once more. Forest of Silence Cinderfall greets Brookstar after the battle, then mentions that he seems tense. Cinderfall reassuringly lays her tail across her brother's shoulders, trying to reassure him after his mate Roseivy's passing. She offers to round up the cats, to Brookstar's surprise, but he accepts her offer. Owlfoot steps in to help as well, and the two of them go off to round up the BrookClan cats. Cinderfall approaches Brookstar after he finishes setting aside the fallen cats, having rounded up all of their cats. Owlfoot announces that they're ready to leave, stepping up beside Cinderfall. Brookstar catches a glimpse of Cinderfall once again consoling her grieving littermate. She approaches Brookstar when realizing he was looking at her, and comments that she can't believe that the battle is over. When she retorts that Owlfoot is still a better deputy than her, Brookstar refuses to agree, stating that she was the best deputy in his eyes and adding that it was leader's choice of deputy. Cinderfall rolls her eyes with a smirk and finally sets aside the argument. Later, Owlfoot retires from the deputy position and Brookstar warmly invites Cinderfall back into her old position, which she gladly accepts. She clambers up the rocks to stand at Brookstar's side, and look out at the celebrating cats below. Brookstar mentions that Cinderfall is settling back into her old role very well. He also briefly mentions Cinderfall again when thinking about taking on another apprentice, citing her and Ravineclaw as being the only two apprentices he'd ever taken on. He briefly mentions Cinderfall when he arrives in the training hollow, mentioning the last time he'd been there having been when he was training Cinderfall. It is noted that all the patrols had reported to Cinderfall that there was no trouble stirring on the borders since Spottedeye's appearance, and that things were peaceful again. Cinderfall goes to the gathering, as Brookstar's deputy, and is seen walking alongside him on the way there. Brookstar tells Cinderfall to come along with him towards the rock where the other clan leaders are perched, to which she agrees and the two venture off together. When Brookstar sees Crowfang atop of the rock, he shoots his deputy a sympathetic look. Cinderfall gives a soft shrug. She is mentioned as being lost as to where she was supposed to be, before she goes and greets two tortoiseshell she-cats and asks them where the deputies were supposed to sit. While Brookstar doesn't hear their conversation, Cinderfall is later seen seated with the tortoiseshell she-cats, who turn out to be StoneClan and CloudClan's respective deputies. Hazelflight is seen seated next to Cinderfall. Cinderfall later rises and bows her head respectfully when Brookstar names her as BrookClan's recently welcomed deputy, before she sits back down again. She briefly winces at Crowstar's name. She gives a half-hearted smile when Spottedeye approaches the deputy gathering spot, but Brookstar notes that the need to rip out his throat is evident in her eyes. After the announcements, Brookstar meets up with Cinderfall and the two exchange worries. Cinderfall hisses, unable to comprehend that Crowstar chose Spottedeye as his deputy. When Cinderfall sees Brookstar's fear, and asks him if they should leave early, Brookstar rebukes the idea by stating it would make them seem cowardly and give Spottedeye the pleasure of seeing them run away with their tails between their legs. Cinderfall sighs, noting that he's made a good point. When Brookstar awakens, he is greeted by Cinderfall, who asks him if he slept at all. When he states that it isn't what she came for, Cinderfall replies by asserting that even if it wasn't, it was still a serious question. When Brookstar admits that he didn't sleep at all, Cinderfall immediately worries about him, commenting that was unhealthy. Cinderfall tells Brookstar that if he wants, she'll tell the clan about the Spottedeye thing, as he needed to sleep. She gives him a lap over his ear with her tongue, telling him to sleep. Cinderfall is the last thing seen as Brookstar fades from consciousness. Brookstar realizes upon awakening that Cinderfall hadn't even told him what she wanted to, and he freaks, immediately going to search for her. He notes that Cinderfall must've shared the news about Spottedeye, as cats had begun gossiping about it. Brookstar notes that it isn't like Cinderfall to up and disappear, especially after her incident with Crowstar. She is seen in the training hollow, and behaves strangely. However, she poses the idea that Chestnutstar isn't dead, and that it could've all been an act and Crowstar was simply a ploy, but she snaps out of her weird behaviour as soon as Brookstar begins to freak out about the concept. She tells him that it doesn't matter if Crowstar supposedly took down Chestnutstar before, what mattered was their clan and their cats. After their little altercation, the two playfully end the conversation by going off to frolic and mess around in the greenery. When Brookstar grows worried about what to announce at the gathering, Cinderfall pulls up beside him and tells him to talk about the new warriors, new apprentices and how prey's running in the clan. Brookstar later notes that Cinderfall is among the deputies again, one that he doesn't recognize. Later when Brookstar goes looking for Cinderfall, he finds her deep in conversation with Slipwind and Hazelflight, and decides not to disturb her. He later briefly mentions her again as the fear that had risen from what she said about Chestnutstar being a cause of his aggravation. (New Era) New Moon (Coming soon!) Family & Relations Mother: Featherstar Father: Stormfront Brother: Thornstripe Mate(s): Crowstar (Formerly) Daughter: Fluffykit Sons: Thunderkit, Crowkit, Flintkit, Cypresskit Nieces: Doewish, Sandheart Nephew: Thistletail Education Mentor(s): Brookstar Mentored: Goldenhawk